


桦木糖浆

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy
Summary: 糖浆play 无进入





	桦木糖浆

“在这种时候还能分心，您是在想谁呢，教皇陛下么？”  
“唔……”被蒙住双眼的精灵仓皇摇头，头皮一痛，又被强迫着扬起了头。  
头顶的声音还在继续，恶劣地刺激着他已经绷紧了的神经：“教皇知道，他最信赖的苍天骑士团总长，会像一个下贱的妓子一样，浑身赤裸地跪在男人的腿间么？”  
跪坐在床铺上的金发精灵身形一僵，然后全身开始泛红，似乎想到了被人发现后的羞耻又尴尬的局面。

“为什么不肯求饶呢，泽菲兰阁下？”  
艾默里克坐在椅子上，满意地看着对面赤裸的男人，双腿大开地跪坐在自己面前，平日里冷静平淡的表情化作虚无，翠色的眼睛被黑布蒙了，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条直线，无论怎么挑逗都不肯发出一点声音。

“您不会以为只要闭紧了嘴巴就会赢吧。”艾默里克从椅子上起身，蹲到泽菲兰面前，捏住了他的下巴，“我有很多方法会让您求饶的，您最清楚不过了。”  
他看的很清楚，当他说到“很多方法”的时候，赤裸的男人身体一僵，不动声色地吞了一口口水。  
看来前几次的捉弄让他印象深刻。

泽菲兰觉得自己真的是疯了。  
只是因为一点私人事情需要艾默里克的帮忙，那个平日里温文尔雅彬彬有礼的精灵就要与自己打赌，只有自己赢了才肯帮忙。  
于是他一口答应，却在看到黑发男人嘴角一闪而过的坏笑后流了一背冷汗。

后面的事泽菲兰也记不清了，等他反应过来后，自己已经到了艾默里克的卧房中，并且已经按照对方的指示褪下了全身衣物跪坐在他面前。  
“如果我能让您求饶的话，”那个黑发的男人蹲在他面前，温热的双手放在他一丝不挂的膝盖上，轻轻地把它们分开，“那么就算我赢，可以么？”

精灵的睫毛长而柔软，垂下眼的时候在他眼下打出一片阴影。泽菲兰眼睛还未遮住，看着艾默里克把绳索缚在自己身上，收到合适的紧度才满意的松手后心里一阵慌乱，在男人的手离开他的时候顺着那只手离开的方向不自觉蹭了一下。

 

“您在害怕么，泽菲兰阁下？”  
泽菲兰张了张嘴，最终还是一言不发，重新坐了回去，垂下了头，似乎已经接受了自己现在的处境，温顺地等待着下一步的到来。  
艾默里克抬头看了眼他身后握紧的拳头，无奈一笑，转身拿了一条布带将他眼睛蒙了起来：“放松，您就当作是一个游戏吧。”

如果他真的就这么来了的话，艾默里克打赌，他十有八九会被面前这个看起来瘦弱又温顺的男人一拳头打翻在地。

 

那么游戏之前，还是要先顺顺毛比较好。

紧抿的嘴唇被另一张柔软的唇覆上，舌尖带着湿热，在对方干燥的嘴唇上一点一点细细地舔弄，对方却始终不肯张嘴。  
艾默里克无奈地叹了一口气，揉了揉面前精灵细软的头发——泽菲兰什么都好，就是某些场合放不开，想到此，他只好伸手，在对方不知何时悄悄挺立的乳尖上揉了一下。  
“唔！”泽菲兰受惊，原本紧闭的双唇不留意松开了一点，正好被艾默里克抓住，舌尖撬开那条细细窄窄的缝隙，准确地捉住藏在牙齿后的舌尖，勾住它与之共舞。

另一只手也不肯闲着，从床头柜上取了一只浅口小碟，里头盛着满满一碟琥珀色的液体，被艾默里克端着，置在了泽菲兰肩上。  
泽菲兰黑暗中嗅到了一股甜腻的香气，从他很近的地方飘来。然后右肩一凉，有东西从他肩膀上滴落，顺着肌肉骨骼的纹路一路蔓延到他的锁骨上。

“是糖浆，不用担心。”嘴上的温度突然离开，下一秒，肩上最先滴下糖浆的地方一热，是艾默里克的舌头。  
舌尖是温热的，但是它舔舐掉皮肤上的糖浆后就会不留情地离去，那处地方便会因为热量的散失立起一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
很快的，艾默里克转移到了他锁骨的地方——泽菲兰的锁骨很漂亮，形状平且深凹，正好盛了一片晶莹的糖浆。艾默里克只是用舌尖轻轻一划，泽菲兰便已经开始微微打颤，藏在金发下的耳朵已经红得滴血。  
有糖浆被刚才的动作带得溢了出去，缓慢地流淌在泽菲兰的胸口。

“这是我每天用餐的时候食用的桦树糖浆，”艾默里克伸手揽住泽菲兰细窄的腰，将他往自己怀里带了带，另一只手则在他背后用指尖来回抚摸，“您可不能浪费。”  
话音刚落，那张形状优美的嘴唇又一次覆上金发精灵的身体，这一次，他的目标是精灵胸口，那颗刚刚被蜜糖覆盖住的红褐色的乳尖。  
“呃！”精灵在他刚含住乳珠的时候反应极大，整个人都在挣扎着，然而艾默里克提前将他箍在了怀里，即便他再怎么挣扎，也只能像是未伸出爪子的奶猫，伤不到面前这人半分。  
艾默里克并不仅仅是舔掉了泽菲兰乳尖上的糖浆，他在舔干净那颗挺立着的乳尖后，舌尖一转，又舔掉了乳晕上的那些。之后，他暂时地松开了那一点，看着锁骨盛着的糖浆因为之前的挣扎又抖落下来，顺着之前的痕迹再一次蔓延到他的乳尖。  
……  
游戏就是这么反反复复的进行着，等到最后一滴糖浆被艾默里克吞进腹中后，泽菲兰胸口已经是惨不忍睹——被吮吸过无数次的乳尖肿胀着挺立在白皙的胸口，乳晕也被刺激到浮起，顶端几乎被舔破了皮，鲜艳欲滴，如同熟透了的樱桃，而另一个乳尖也被刺激地挺立，只是苦于无人安抚，小小一粒与它的另一个伙伴相比可怜又可爱。

艾默里克看着那颗几乎要被他舔破皮了的乳珠，想伸手摸一下又舍不得，抬起来的手又放到了泽菲兰大腿内侧：“您身上还剩一些糖浆呢……”  
“桦树糖浆的香气可以传得很远很久，而且尤其被一切爬虫青睐……”  
“泽菲兰大人，如果我将您放在这里，等到晚上，您的胸口会不会爬满了蚂蚁？”  
他贴在泽菲兰耳边，一只手在他背后，一只手在他腿间，模仿着爬足类动物在肌肤上行走的触感，用指尖轻轻地摩擦身下的肌肤，触之即离。

泽菲兰开始颤抖了，他紧贴着的小家伙开始忍不住害怕，显然已经想到了他说的情景。于是艾默里克又变得过分一些，放在泽菲兰腿间的手游走到他胸口，在肿胀的乳尖旁打转：“您猜，那些蚂蚁，会不会像我一样抚慰您这里？或者是，直接咬破……”

金发的精灵终于忍不住了，他纤细的身躯开始打颤，咬紧的嘴唇说出了今日到这里来后的第一句话：“不！求你——”  
泽菲兰的声音里甚至带上了哭腔。艾默里克立即将他绑在背后的手松开，刚一松开绳子，那双还有些麻木的手便抓住艾默里克的衬衣，把自己紧紧贴在艾默里克胸口，尚未松绑完的身躯依旧在颤抖。

艾默里克有些后悔了，今日这玩笑怕是开过头了。  
他一手把怀里瘦削的精灵抱住，另一只手解下蒙在眼睛上的布条，露出一双带着水汽的翠绿的眼。艾默里克伸手撩开精灵额前的碎发，吻了吻他眼角的泪水。

 

“请原谅我，”抱住泽菲兰的手又紧了紧，“这只是一个玩笑，不会发生我说的那些的。”  
“如果真的要怪罪的话……”  
“战神哈罗妮在上，您实在是太美味了。”


End file.
